Spring Break
by punurple
Summary: It's a rainy day and some people are trying to find ways to amuse themselves. ONE-SHOT!


A/N: It's been ages since I've written anything. I've got a story in the making. This is written between chapters. I really don't care for it, but I never throw a story out.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. doesn't belong to me! Otherwise, I don't think I would be posting this on ff.net...  
  
* * * *  
  
Spring Break: an entire week to relax and not have to worry about school. Many students, of all houses, had gone home to enjoy their time off with their families. Only a few students had stayed back at Hogwarts.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione were currently leaning out the window of Hermione's room. Being Head Girl gave her several privileges, including having her own room at the top of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"This is absolute hell! We get an entire week to ourselves and what happens?! It rains!" Ron flopped dramatically on the bed.  
  
Harry and Hermione shared a look. Ron was such a drama queen.  
  
"Ron, it's not even raining that hard. It's only a light sprinkle. I'm sure it will pass over in a few hours, if not minutes."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "She's right, Ron. It'll be over soon." He sighed and leaned on the window sill. "What should we do until then?"  
  
Hermione shrugged and sat on the bed gently. Ron made a face. "I've no idea. Perhaps you boys should do the work that Professor Snape-"  
  
Both boys groaned. Ron covered his head with a pillow. "Make her shut up, Harry!"  
  
Hermione sniffed indignantly. "I was just trying to help. There's no need to be rude!"  
  
Harry smiled and walked over to the two. "Calm down, Hermione. We were just kidding around."  
  
Ron nodded, but all the other two saw was the pillow moving up and down. "Besides, Snape is a greasy git that doesn't understand the term 'break.' Hey! Maybe we should get him a dictionary for a going away present! The only entry will be greasy git, with his picture on it."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry chuckled. "Ron, that is so immature. You would think that after seven years you would-"  
  
"Albus!"  
  
Hermione immediately stopped talking. Both boys had strange looks on their faces.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"No clue."  
  
"I think it came from outside."  
  
All three dashed to the window. Peering out, they blanched at what they saw. Their Transfigurations teacher was outside in the rain. But not only was she getting wet, her hair was down and she was sitting in a puddle. A deep chuckle rang through the courtyard.  
  
Albus Dumbledore walked into their line of vision and stopped before Minerva. He leaned over and held out a hand to help her up. She glared up at him and took it. Albus immediately landed beside her in the deep puddle. Her laugh rang loud and clear.  
  
The trio all stared at each other blankly.  
  
"McGonagall and Dumbledore..."  
  
"...are flirting in the court yard. That is so-"  
  
"Adorable! I always knew they would make a good couple! Oh, I wonder how long they've been together!" Hermione sighed and smiled slightly. Harry and Ron made faces at each other behind her back.  
  
"Look!" Their attention was immediately focused before them.  
  
The sun had come out, but it was still sprinkling lightly. At some point Albus had stood and picked Minerva up. He was now singing and dancing with her in the courtyard. Both had huge grins on their faces and laughed constantly. As the shower ended they too ended their dance. Hand in hand they walked back into the castle.  
  
The trio pulled away from the window. Neither of them said anything for several minutes.  
  
Finally, Harry spoke. "I think we should keep this to ourselves."  
  
"But-"  
  
"NO! Ron you cannot tell the twins." Hermione gave him the patented death glare.  
  
He sighed dejectedly. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever."  
  
The other two laughed and Harry patted Ron on the back. "Come on, Ron. There will be other times. Say, let's go break into Snape's office!" With that both boys jumped off the bed and ran out the door.  
  
Hermione went tearing after them. "I don't think so!" 


End file.
